Mata Ashita Yume sama
by Tai-Chann
Summary: Em dias chuvosos o melhor a se fazer é ficar distante. - One Shot - Hitsugaya & Matsumoto


**Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens pertencem ao Sr. Tite Kubo, e continuo a pedir que ele me dê o Hitsugaya de presente .q  
**

**N/A:** Segunda One shot de Bleach, essa saiu bem grandinha (geralmente quando eu me empolgo da nisso), sofri pra pensar em um título legal pra fic, mas como sou péssima nisso usei uma frase que achei bonitinha.  
Pra variar o casal da Fic é Hitsugaya x Matsumoto, ultimamente esses dois não saem mais da minha cabeça *-*

Espero que gostem, e deixem suas criticas, elogios referentes a fic **(:**

Sem mais blá blá blás.

* * *

.

.

_**"Mata Ashita Yume sama"**_

**HITSUGAYA X MATSUMOTO**

.

A chuva, em dias como este os shinigamis concentram-se em seus afazeres burocráticos, ao invés de sair por ai correndo, treinando e caçando hollows. Matsumoto a tenente do 10º esquadrão sentia-se frustrada, afinal seus planos para este dia envolviam bebidas, músicas e muita comemoração, e ao invés disso ela ganhara um dia tedioso, chuvoso e desanimador, deu-se por vencida ao ver que a chuva a cada minuto que passava ficava mais forte, suspirou chateada e resolveu subir ate a sala de seu capitão.

_ Taichou! - Falou ela ao entrar em sua sala e foi recebida aos berros.

_ MATSUMOTO! Você sabe a quantas horas eu estou procurando por você ? - Ele a fuzilou com o olhar.

_ Ah desculpe taichou, eu me esqueci completamente de passar aqui.

_ Desculpa coisa nenhuma, você vai terminar de digitar os relatórios do esquadrão ainda hoje, e não quero ouvir nenhum protesto!

_ Mas taichou.. - Ela tentou argumentar, mas o viu ameaçar pegar a zanpakutou e então desistiu.

Passou a tarde trabalhando, vez ou outra bufava de frustração e tentava tacar uma bolinha de papel na mesa de seu capitão, que estava concentrado lendo os relatórios de seus subordinados que ela havia digitado, vendo que ele não parecia se importar com as suas provocações ela levantou de sua mesa e seguiu ate a mesa dele, sentou-se em cima da madeira e o fitou divertida.

_ O que pensa que esta fazendo Matsumoto ? Você esta bagunçando os relatórios, saia já daí.

Ela fingiu não ouvir as broncas dele, afinal já estava acostumada com aquilo, desde a adolescência ele sempre fora todo certinho, só pensando no seu trabalho e isto a irritava profundamente.

_ Sabe taichou, eu acho que você deve aproveitar mais a sua vida. Você só vive enfurnado nesta sala o dia todo, na maioria das vezes ate dorme aqui porque fica trabalhando ate de madrugada e ..

Foi cortada por ele que irritado com aquilo levantou de sua cadeira e a puxou pelo pulso na tentativa de faze-la sair de cima de sua mesa, mas ao arrasta-la ela acabou tropeçando, o resultado disto não foi dos melhores, a ruiva acabou caindo em cima dele, seus peitos o esmagavam, o jovem capitão a pressionou para cima para poder encara-la ali mesmo deitado, sua expressão era de poucos amigos.

_ A culpa foi sua, você me pegou desprevenida e - Ela tentou argumentar enquanto arrumava forças para separar-se da atração magnética que a puxava contra ele.

_ Tudo bem, só saia de cima de mim por favor. - Toda sua raiva sumiu no instante em que ele a olhou, assim tão de perto ele pode se perder na imensidão daquele mar azul de suas grandes órbes. Aquela tensão no ar o fez arrepiar-se e aquela estranha vontade de beija-la o deixou atordoado.

Mesmo depois de ouvir o pedido dele, Matsumoto não conseguiu se mover, aquela força que a atraia para perto dele era mais forte do que ela, a alguns dias já havia notado essa sensação quando se aproximava dele, porém tentou ignora-la, até agora.

Aos poucos e inconscientemente a shinigami inclinou-se mais perto, ao fazer isso recebeu um olhar confuso vindo dele, não havia relutância de sua parte, só confusão. Quando sentiu a respiração falha e gélida em sua pele, ela se deu conta do quão perto estava e o quão ansiava por isso, notou que ele estava estático e um pouco ruborizado, sem pensar ela cedeu aos seus desejos e colou seus lábios aos dele, de inicio não houve movimentação, ela chegou a se amaldiçoar por ter feito aquilo, já conseguia imaginar os gritos e broncas de seu capitão, talvez por este motivo relutou em abrir os olhos.

Porém segundos após a sua tortura mental a ruiva sentiu as mãos dele afagarem os seus cabelos, aos poucos a boca dele abria-se convidativamente, sua mente nublou de novo, a cada toque que sentia ela perdia cada vez mais o contato com a realidade, agiu por impulso novamente e dessa vez foi correspondida por ele, suas línguas enroscavam-se desengonçadas no começo, talvez pela falta de experiência dele no assunto ela quem ditou o ritmo, aos poucos foram acertando-se um ao outro e naturalmente ele começou a guiar o beijo a sua forma. Era mesmo um gênio, em todos os aspectos, pensou Matsumoto em seu momento de lucidez antes de embriagar-se novamente com aquele gosto maravilhoso que exalavam dos lábios gélidos dele.

Momentos depois os dois se separaram, podia se dizer que nenhum dos dois queria parar com o beijo, ou tinham medo das consequências futuras de seus atos, Hitsugaya foi o primeiro a quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor entre ambos.

_ Matsumoto.. - Sua voz saiu um pouco baixa.

_ Hai. - Respondeu sem conseguir olha-lo diretamente.

_ Você poderia sair de cima de mim ?

Somente neste momento se deu conta da posição em que estava, ela estava tão constrangida que mal havia se lembrado da queda e muito menos notado que estava em cima de seu capitão, ao ouvir aquelas palavras saltou imediatamente de cima dele e optou por remediar aquela situação complicada em que se metera.

_ Taichou, gomen.. Eu acabei de ouvir me chamarem lá embaixo, acho que o esquadrão esta precisando de mim. Já vou indo então, até mais.

Dito isto voou porta afora como sempre fizera quando tentava escapulir do trabalho, Hitsugaya diferente do habitual não tentou persegui-la dessa vez e muito menos gritar aos quatro ventos o seu nome até se sentir mais calmo, naquele momento ele deu graças ao Rei das almas por ela fugir daquela conversa que eles um dia teriam que começar.

Aquela recente atração entre eles deixou o jovem capitão conturbado, era como se os muros fortes de gelo que construiu em volta de si tivessem derretido facilmente sob o olhar quente daquela mulher, ele não sabia dizer ao certo quando começou a ter aqueles pensamentos diferentes, mas sabia que teria que dar um jeito de bloqueá-los de uma vez por todas, aquele beijo havia sido algo imprudente de sua parte e ele não iria mais cometer aquele erro, não com a sua tenente.

Em um lugar bem longe de seu esquadrão, a shinigami ruiva caminhava pensativamente pelas esquinas da sereitei, tentava de todas as formas esquecer-se daquele beijo, esquecer daqueles olhos esmeraldas, daquele toque gentil, e quanto mais tentava esquecer mais ela se lembrava, e se martirizava por um dia ter começado a vê-lo com outros olhos.

Logo ele ? Logo o seu superior ? Uma pessoa fria e totalmente profissional, isto sem falar na grande diferença de idade entre eles, não que isso realmente importasse aos shinigamis, suas idades nunca foram bem um problema, afinal a maioria deles já passava dos cem anos. O seu verdadeiro medo na verdade não era nenhuma dessas coisas e sim o fato de ele a rejeitar, ela tinha medo de não ser correspondida, de ser ate transferida de esquadrão depois daquilo. Com toda certeza ela não iria encara-lo hoje, nem amanhã, talvez daqui a dois dias pensou.

**(...)**

No dia seguinte Hitsugaya trabalhou apreensivo, pois sua tenente não havia dado as caras o dia todo e nem avisado de sua ausência, ele sabia que o motivo daquilo devia-se pelo ocorrido do dia anterior, e por isto preferiu fazer vista grossa daquela vez. O dia passou rápido para Toushirou que graças a ausência de sua tenente, teve que fazer novamente o trabalho dobrado.

Já para Matsumoto o dia passou tão rápido quanto um shunpo, naquele bar ela havia perdido a noção das horas após tantas garrafas de saque. Vez ou outra, se pegava imaginando aquele homem baixinho de cabelos prateados ao seu lado, brigando com ela por estar bebendo tanto, e em troca recebia um sorriso caloroso vindo da mesma, ela no fundo gostava de ter alguém que se preocupava consigo, alguém que como o seu antigo amigo, estaria ali para salva-la da morte caso um dia ela viesse a lhe assombrar.

A noite finalmente caiu sobre eles, exausto o jovem capitão decidiu sair cedo do esquadrão e retornar para casa a fim de uma boa noite de descanso, só não contava que no trajeto fosse sentir uma reiatsu tão familiar. Quando passou ao lado de um estabelecimento cheio de homens, gritarias, brigas e bebedeiras, ele sentiu-se tentado a entrar e arrastar dali aquela mulher alcoólatra consigo.

_ MATSUMOTOOO ! - Seu grito ecoou por toda a sereitei.

Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas garrafas de saque já havia esvaziado, se sentia zonza, seu corpo tremia e ela começou a ter alucinações novamente.

_ Droga de mente, pare de me pregar peças, ele não está aqui ! - Falou alto com a voz embriagada, enquanto dava leves puxões em seu cabelo na tentativa de sumir com aquelas alucinações.

_ Quem não está aqui Matsumoto ?

Ouviu novamente aquela voz que a perseguiu o dia todo, frustrada consigo mesma decidiu então entregar-se a loucura e a conversar com a sua recente criação imaginária.

_ Você ora essa, é você quem não está aqui, tudo isso não passa de uma alucinação !

Hitsugaya ao ver o estado em que sua tenente se encontrava, decidiu que teria que acompanha-la até a sua casa, pois sentia que ela poderia desabar a qualquer momento.

_ Já chega com essa bebedeira toda, vou te levar pra casa.

Ao ouvir aquilo ela começou a gargalhar alto, o que só piorou o humor de seu capitão, ele já estava ficando farto de toda aquela cena e constrangimento, a essa hora todas as pessoas daquele bar estavam olhando para os dois, alguns shinigamis conhecidos ficaram espantados ao o verem ali.

_ Há Há Há Há, como se uma assombração da minha cabeça fosse me levantar. - Começou a falar enquanto ria dele.

Uma veia saltou da testa do pequeno, que em um único movimento a debruçou sobre o ombro, com total falta de equilíbrio ela somente tombou como um saco de feijão em suas costas e ele em instantes desapareceu dali em um shunpo apressado.

Minutos depois estavam em seu local de destino, o shinigami notou que sua companhia não estava em condições de caminhar sozinha, por isso a carregou ate a porta de sua casa e sabendo onde ela guardava sua chave reserva a destrancou. Adentrou no recanto aconchegante de sua tenente, decidiu leva-la ate seu quarto, repousou-a em sua cama e ao deitar-se ela agarrou-o pelo pescoço e o puxou para perto, _muito perto,_ ele podia sentir o cheio de álcool que vinha da respiração cortada dela, os olhos esmeraldas do shinigami estavam arregalados e assustados com a ação imprevista da mulher a sua frente, o que se seguiu o deixou ainda mais surpreso, Matsumoto subitamente colou seus lábios quentes aos dele, a ruiva mantinha os olhos fechados desde que saiu do bar, Hitsugaya não sabia se ela estava dormindo e era sonâmbula, ou se ela estava acordada e não queria abrir os olhos para ver se era realmente ele ali.

Depois de um longo selinho, finalmente ele conseguiu desvencilhar-se daquele abraço de urso que ela lhe dara, sentia-se sufocado e ate mesmo zonzo por ter inalado aquele cheiro horrível por tanto tempo, amaldiçoou-se por ter entrado naquele bar e ainda mais por se importar tanto com as ações irresponsáveis daquela mulher maluca. Permaneceu horas sentado na beira da cama dela, observando-a dormir tranquilamente, enquanto ele perdia-se em pensamentos inquietantes. Pela primeira vez em sua vida Hitsugaya sentiu-se em um beco sem saída, nunca tinha despertado interesse e nada parecido por nenhuma shinigami da Soul Society, nem mesmo aquela maluca havia sido diferente das outras no começo, mas agora tudo estava confuso, ela estava diferente.  
Após a luta de inverno, ambos ficaram mais próximos e até mesmo íntimos, ela lhe contou sobre os seus medos, sobre sua antiga e única relação com Gin e ao vê-la tanto tempo abatida com a sua única perda, ele sentiu-se tentado a querer protege-la como fazia com Hinamori, sentia que ela também precisava de seu apoio e assim o fez, os meses haviam passado em um piscar de olhos e finalmente ele se deu conta do quanto envolvido por ela estava.

_ Oyasumi Matsumoto. - Falou baixo sabendo que não seria ouvido.

_ Mata Ashita, Yume sama. - Respondeu a ruiva sonolenta, arrancando um sorriso bobo dos lábios dele.

* * *

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaacabou .. Sim eu também fico triste quando termino de ler uma oneshot ;-;  
Mas fiquem felizes, em breve tem mais.

_**NOTAS:**_ (**Yume** = Sonho / **Sama** = Senhor; Decidi juntar os dois no sentido de dar a resposta "Até amanhã, senhor dos meus sonhos"), não liguem se não estiver na gramática certa, eu gosto de inventar frases assim.

Bye.


End file.
